


The Art of Hiding Injuries

by Mayarene Rose (Paradise_of_Mary_Jane)



Series: Whumptober 2019 [23]
Category: DCU (Comics), New Teen Titans
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, NTT-Era, light injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradise_of_Mary_Jane/pseuds/Mayarene%20Rose
Summary: The thing is, Dick almost gets away with it. Almost.He should have known better than to think he can hide anything in a tower where everyone’s too nosy and caught up in everyone else’s business.He loves it there, really, but sometimes, he really wishes they’d give him the tiniest shred of privacy.Sometimes.(Alright, it’s only when he’s injured, but that’s just because everyone gets ridiculous when he’s injured.)





	The Art of Hiding Injuries

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24: Secret Injury
> 
> Will I ever stop writing about Dick trying to avoid medical treatment at any cost? No. No I will not.

The thing is, Dick almost gets away with it. Almost.

He should have known better than to think he can hide anything in a tower where everyone’s too nosy and caught up in everyone else’s business.

He loves it there, really, but sometimes, he really wishes they’d give him the tiniest shred of privacy.

Sometimes.

(Alright, it’s only when he’s injured, but that’s just because everyone gets ridiculous when he’s injured.)

When something taps him on the shoulder just as he’s trying to sneak back into his room, Dick nearly jumps out of his skin. He moves on instinct and grabs the arm, twisting it.

He’s almost embarrassed to find that it’s just Joey, looking at him with an unimpressed stare.

Dick lets go of him immediately.

“Sorry,” he says.

Joey waves him away.

“Did you want something?” Dick asks. He feels a bit guilty for hoping it’s nothing. His body aches all over, and he really wants nothing more than to collapse in bed and pass out for the next century. Can’t really afford more than three hours, though. He’s scheduled for monitor duty soon.

Joey points at his left foot. It takes all of Dick’s self-control not to flinch.

Somehow, he’s pretty sure Joey still noticed.

Too caught up in everyone else’s business. It’s fun until you’re avoiding everyone’s lectures and disappointed looks. Then, it’s actually pretty terrible.

“You’re limping badly,” Joey signs, expression dry.

“Uh,” Dick says.

“Donna’s rules.” Joey points in the opposite direction, towards the infirmary. “Get it checked. Raven’s gonna be mad if she finds out you’re injured and didn’t tell her.”

“It’s nothing,” Dick lies. It’s almost nothing. He’s pretty sure it’s just a sprain. He can take care of that on his own. “There’s no need to bother Raven for it.”

“Don’t make me force you there.”

“You’ll have to catch me first,” Dick says.

Joey gestures towards his foot again. Which. Joey’s new. He’s only known the Titans a few months and severely underestimates the lengths Dick will go to to avoid unnecessary (and sometimes maybe necessary, though not _that _necessary) medical treatment.

Dick bolts and screws his eyes shut to stop Joey’s dirty, dirty, very not fair tricks.

It almost works. Unfortunately, the corridor isn’t that wide, Joey isn’t an idiot, and trying to run with your eyes closed and a sprained ankle is really the worst idea Dick has had that day. He downed a few painkillers before he made his way to the tower. Dick blames that.

Suffice it to say that he goes down and it was more than a little bit embarrassing.

He opens his eyes and Joey is leaning over him with a raised eyebrow and just a hint of green in his eyes.

“Fine,” Dick says. “You win. Let’s go see Raven.”

Joey, the asshole, has the audacity to laugh.


End file.
